immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Red and Silver Knights
''"... to his left was the Knight of Red on her rearing bay, to his right was the Knight of Silver astride her stoic dapple, and center of the three was Him, the Knight of Black astride his stallion which tore the earth with its hooves in anticipation of the charge." - ''Exert from A Bardic Recounting of the Founding of the Stone Kingdom The Red and Silver Knights refer to two Immortal women believed to have originally founded the Stone Kingdom with the Truest King (then the Black Knight) in antiquity. The two are not constants in the histories in the Broken Kingdom, generally believed to indicate that they've left and returned a number of times, or have simply had extended periods of seclusion from the public eye. What is known is that the two are always mentioned together in histories, usually as a volatile balance between the passion and fury of the Red Knight and the patient stoicism of the Silver Knight. The Truest King is said to have been the stabilizing force of the trio as the Black Knight. Black, Red, and Silver - An Origin Myth The myth of the role the Red and Silver Knights played in the founding of the Stone Kingdom is supported by the presence of black, red, and silver in the nation's unchanging emblem and again in the colors the Truest King guided the breed known as the heavy charger into sporting. While the Truest King has never offered clarification of the nature of his relationship with the two females, his supposed polygamy is often considered to be the historical basis for the lax marital traditions in the Kingdom. Other myths sometimes fall into greater favor however, one of which is that the three are Immortal siblings with the Truest as the eldest and therefore rightful ruler, with the other two ready to enter into his stead should the worst come. Another myth says that the Black Knight's first deed was to rescue the women from perpetual servitude and slavery where they were valued as breeding stock due to their ageless bodies. Yet another myth claims that it was the women who rescued the Black Knight and taught him to fight and rule so that he could become a beacon of hope to the region. A favored myth among the the more defiant women of the Kingdom is that the Black Knight and is himself a third female, this being the fact that is hidden behind the mask which is worn in public appearances, though this has lost popularity following the King's unmasking of himself during the Great War. Some variations of this myth have the Black Knight as being originally female and becoming male. Others place the companions as males who dress as women or later took on the female form. Skeptics, primarily foreigners, claim that the two women are not Immortals at all, but are instead a reoccurring gimmick the Black Knight brings around to help maintain his prestige and the mystique around his "godhood". They back their claims by the lack of extended periods of presence from the Red and Silver, the lack of singular appearances by one or the other, and the unlikelihood of three Immortals maintaining such close ties through the millennia. They further support their stance with the argument that the two females do not seem to crop up anywhere else in Soi's histories, save mention of their actions with the Broken Kingdom. The combative prowess of the Red and Silver are likewise explained by the presence of a number of extremely skilled female warriors in the Order of Truths who are simply a change of wardrobe from being able to fill the role with body-doubles to fake the lack of deaths in battle. Similar to the Truest King; artwork of the Red and Silver portrays them in their colored armors, wearing polished stone circlets to match with their faces hidden behind masks. It is said that some Royals have observed their uncovered faces in the Council Chambers, but as with the Truest the Royals refuse to give any details as to the appearances of the two women, if they're really Immortal women after all. The Time of the Stone Kingdom The Red and Silver are said to have aided the Stone King during the era prior to his retirement to the Cathedral. Working as stewards, ruling as queens, and leading armies as generals, these women are said to have given the Truest King the support and presence needed to be in enough places at once to first forge the Stone Kingdom and then drag it through the unrest of the preclassical era. A few rather specific legends surround the chromatic trio's exploits in a few battles, where their immortal natures lead to the turning tides of a losing battle ,as they were able to use their personal prowess and invulnerability to eliminate enemy leadership and cause routes. Others tell the tale of the three Knights holding a city gate alone before a rain of crossbow bolts with impunity, forcing the withdraw of the besieging forces as their lightly outfitted forces could not force their way past the immensely heavy whirling blades of the Immortals. What is known for certain is that when the Stone King withdrew to the Cathedral, the Red and Silver followed him. After the year 875 they only appear infrequently in the histories, usually to lead crusading forces of volunteers to fight against great evils and wrongs. Some of these stories have the women acting on their own, while in others they're joined by the Truest King and the portion of the Order of Truths that form his personal guard only after mustering volunteers and leaving the Kingdom. The Great War The Red and Silver played a significant role in the early days of the Great War, leading a modest force of volunteers to aid small nations against the rolling swaths of destruction which threatened many during the conflict. The capture of the duo by forces of the Tallet is said to be the event which finally sparked the Truest King's involvement despite his wish to remain a neutral party in a conflict which seemed to have no truly ethical or moral side to join. In short order the Myriad Legions of Armored Riders were fully mobilized under the Truest's command to rescue the women. The Royals were left cooling their heels in the Kingdoms to man the defenses with a skeletal garrison of Armored Riders, their men at arms, and the populous militia forces. Current Era The Red and Silver Knights have not been seen since the early Great War. This has lead to speculation that the cost to the Kingdom following their rescue lead to a falling out between them and the Truest King. Skeptics of the Knights' immortality say that the value of the gimmick to the Truest King ended when he had to go rescue them in order to preserve it. Category:Broken Kingdom